


Tiny

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (Perceptor just holds brainstorm in his mouth), (not really) - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Macro/Micro, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Brainstorm manages to shrink himself on accident. While he's waiting for the effects to wear off, he's got something he wants to try.





	Tiny

This happened to Brainstorm because of course it did. Perceptor was not surprised in the slightest as he stood, barely as tall as his index digit. The jet sat in Perceptor’s servo, rubbing the back of his helm,

“Yeah, sorry,” He said over his comms, “I don’t really know how I messed up the configuration that bad.”

He was working on a mass displacement device, something that would let a bot as big as Magnus shrink down to be the size of a human. As it was, Brainstorm was still quite a bit smaller than a human. His servos felt so delicate as they grasped at a segment of Perceptor’s digit, not even able to close them all the way.

“When does it wear off?” Perceptor asked curtly. Brainstorm checked his internal timer,

“It’ll automatically bring me back up to size in a while, two hours. I programmed that into it as a contingency, just in case something like this happened while I was testing it. I’m assuming you don’t know how to work it?”

“No, I was working on my own projects and you didn’t even think to explain your _device_ to me before you decided to go ahead and test it on yourself.” He groaned, plucking Brainstorm up in two digits and dropping him to stand on the desk.

“Anything you want to do to kill time?” Brainstorm leaned against a stack of datapads, trying his best to appear at least a little suggestive in such a diminutive form. Perceptor rolled his optics,

“You can’t possibly be suggesting what I think you are.”

“Eh? Nothing impossible, mind you. It’s actually _more_ possible now that I’m like this.”

_________________________________________

It took a little explaining for Perceptor to even be close to coming around on the idea. There was a number of things that could go wrong with this, but Perceptor really was never good at telling Brainstorm no. All he worried about was that Brainstorm would take this as encouragement to mess up on his experiments more often. Well, he would have to tell him later, when the jet _wasn’t_ sitting on his glossa.

“Heh, this feels weird,” Brainstorm said, hoping that Perceptor remembered that he’d installed a direct processor-to-comm link.

“ _You_ think this feels weird?” Right, he did remember. At least he wouldn’t try to talk with his mouth.

Brainstorm’s little servos pressed down into the soft mesh of Perceptor’s glossa, lifting himself up just a little. Perceptor could feel the tips of the jet’s wings poking gently at the roof of his mouth and he was hit with another wave of “There’s no way this is a good idea”, but the soft sigh Brainstorm let out dashed those thoughts rather quickly.

“You sure this isn’t too weird for you?” Brainstorm asked, knowing full well that he should have really cleared this up earlier.

“If you want to do it, I don’t have anything against it. Not yet at least, I can’t say that I’ve ever experienced anything like this, however.” He sounded rather nonchalant about it, and truly, he was. He didn’t care much beyond the fact that he was indulging his partner.

“O-Okay, um, can I open my panels now?”

“You’re asking me what to do? Do whatever you want, I barely know what’s going on.”

Brainstorm huffed and hefted his hips off of Perceptor’s glossa to let his panels slide away. His valve was already dripping and his spike pressurized instantly. For a split second, he almost felt embarrassed. At least Perceptor couldn’t actually _see_ him. He let his hips drop down and he shivered,

“Mmm- This feels so weird,” He said, not stopping the persistent motions on his hips as he rutted against Perceptor’s slick glossa. The subtle texture was so much more prevalent then before, when his glossa would dive into his dripping valve or when Perceptor would take the jet’s spike in his mouth.

“You think this is weird? Aren’t you the one who proposed this?” Perceptor chimes in.

“Well! I- I mean, it’s- are you saying this isn’t weird?”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“It’s just because it’s _your_ mouth and- ah- I never thought I’d ever really get to do this! Much less with _you_.” He said muzzily, his voice and valve wet. One of his servos lifted from Perceptor’s glossa and grabbed at his spike. “Is it wrong to say that I’m kind of happy this happened?”

“ _You’re_ weird.” Perceptor sighed, but Brainstorm could hear the smile in his voice. His hips rocked down onto Perceptor’s glossa, his charge already shamefully high. He tugged on his spike and tilted his hips to grind his node down against the slick surface below it.

“You know, besides the little malfunction there, your mass displacement device really is quite well crafted,” Brainstorm could _definitely_ hear that if Perceptor was speaking normally, he’d have that cocky smirk on his face. He knew what he was doing to the jet. “Precise, clean work here,” Brainstorm could vaguely hear the sound of Perceptor handling the tool. “Really, I’m impressed.”

“Frag, fragfragfrag- mff- _Percy_ ,” Brainstorm’s frame shuddered and he curled forward, picking up the pace on his desperate grinding. “I’m sooo close,”

“I can tell, I can feel your charge on my glossa.” He stated. Brainstorm _hoped_ he’d leave it at that, but of course, Perceptor never left _anything_ at that. “Feels like when I go down on you and eat you out, or when I suck your spike, let you frag my intake, when you grab my helm and press me down until my lips are at your plating-”

“ _Percy!_ ” Brainstorm’s pace stuttered and he cried out, spike spilling transfluid all over his servo and his valve squeezing down on nothing, dripping lubricant onto Perceptor’s glossa. His legs shuddered and his wings twitched, the pointed tips on the ends of his wings ever so slightly poking at the roof of Perceptor’s mouth.

He huffed and panted into the comm, worn out and _shocked_ at how worn out he was.

“Okay, wow,” He sighed, “Okaaay, let me- hah- let me just get out of here so I can see if we can figure out how to get me back to normal so we can do those things you were talking about.”


End file.
